nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Denmark in the North Vision Song Contest 10
| pqr_result = | semi_result = Qualified (1st, 116 points) | final_result = 14th, 100 points | prev = 9 | next = 11 }} Denmark took part in the 10th edition of the North Vision Song Contest which was hosted in Bergen, Norway. The country was represented by Tim Schou with the song "Supernova". The entry was selected via the 6th edition of Dansk Melodi Grand Prix hosted by the broadcaster of the country, Danmarks Radio (DR). The song got the 14th place in the final with 100 points. Before North Vision The participation for the 10th edition was confirmed by DR on 26 July 2014. According to the head of delegation, the confirmation came late as the broadcaster was working on the national selection's format. The following day, on 27 July 2014, the format and the schedule of the 6th edition of Dansk Melodi Grand Prix were announced. Dansk Melodi Grand Prix 06 Dansk Melodi Grand Prix 06 was the 6th edition of the Danish music competition that selected Denmark's entry for the North Vision Song Contest 10. Hosted by Louise Wolff and Jacob Riising, ten songs competed in the selection which consisted of one final held at Gigantium in Aalborg. The schedule of the selection was announced by the broadcaster on 27 July 2014 with the songs of the selection being presented between 28 and 31 July 2014. Final The final of the selection took place between 8 and 18 August 2014 at Gigantium in Aalborg. The ten songs of the selection competed in the final. "Supernova" performed by Tim Schou was selected as the winner by an international jury voting. Italic Foreign act selected by the jury members from DR. At North Vision during the semi-final press conference in Bergen.]] At the allocation draw, Denmark was drawn to perform in the first half of the first semi-final and later, in the running order draw, was drawn to perform eleventh. After performing in the semi-final, Denmark was announced as the last qualifier from the semi-final. During the semi-final qualifiers press conference, Tim picked the 23rd draw to perform in the final following Montenegro and preceding Andorra. Denmark got the 14th place in the final with 100 points, receving 12 points from Ireland and Norway. After the final results, it was revealed that Denmark got the first place in the semi-final with 116 points and 12 points from five countries: Andorra, Croatia, France, Ireland, and the United Kingdom. Both the semi-finals and the final were broadcast by DR. Ole Tøpholm and Lise Rønne were the final and semi-finals television commentators respectively while Ulla Essendrop served as the radio commentator for fifth time. Sofie Lassen-Kahlke was the spokesperson that announced the Danish voting in the final. Voting Points awarded to Denmark Points awarded by Denmark Split voting results The following five members comprised the Danish jury: * Lise Cabble – singer, songwriter * Jørgen de Mylius – journalist * Chanée – singer * Silje Svea – singer, songwriter * Clara Sofie –singer, songwriter See also * Denmark * North Vision Song Contest 10 Category:NVSC 10 countries